


Naruto and Shizune's Hotsprings Adventure

by Umbrelloid



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Harem, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Even the Hokage needs a break sometimes.Check out Champion of Venus, my lewd visual novel!https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus
Relationships: Shizune/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 53





	Naruto and Shizune's Hotsprings Adventure

Shizune followed the Hokage closely, clutching his paperwork to her chest and grumbling when he failed to hold doors open for her. They were on their way to a diplomatic meeting, and for some reason Naruto had chosen the scenic route through a snowy mountain. She had pondered his choice right up until they had come upon a roadside hotel with mixed-sex bathing – in other words, a love hotel. Then everything clicked, Shizune’s face flushed red, and she glared at her travelling companion.

“Are you two a couple?” the receptionist had asked, a bright smile on her face, and Naruto had cast a questioning look down at Shizune – who, biting her lip, had nodded.

“We’re on our honeymoon,” she lied, and stabbed Naruto’s ribs with her elbow so he’d play along. He laughed.

“Yeah,” he said, and grabbed her ass inside her robe, squeezing the perky curve of her right asscheek to give her doughy rump a quick, lewd wobble. Shizune groaned at his obscene caress but continued to smile at the receptionist, who quickly handed over their room keys. They entered the reception elevator, which was too tight for comfort, and Shizune continued to grumble under her breath as Naruto stepped up behind her to prod his bulge against her ass. His boner was already raging, massive in his pants, twitching and throbbing madly as he pushed deeper between her asscheeks. To Shizune’s shock and shame, she was getting horny too. It had been too long since she and Naruto had had some alone time, and now she reacted with tender bliss to each and every caress.

As Naruto curled his arms around her, Shizune panted for air, wincing as he fondled her breasts from behind.

“As your ‘husband’, I’d better take care of you,” Naruto whispered in her ear as he grasped her asscheeks and hotdogged his cock between them, fucking her perky buns through the material of her robe. She huffed and puffed, leaning against the wall, her eyes going distant as the blond stud kneaded and rocked against her. Soon her nipples were stiff and sensitive, her pussy drenched – facts that Naruto’s hands took into consideration as they wandered across her body. Soon he drew his hips back, altering his angle…smushing his cockhead deep between her cheeks…

And shoving it inside her, using her robe like a condom. Shizune shrieked as he rammed her, stuffing her ass with his massive dick. Her chest flattened against the wall, and she panted for air as Naruto pumped her hard and fast in the elevator’s tight enclosure. The elevator began to move at last.

“Nngh…haah…ha..!” Shizune trembled as Naruto thrusted – and yelped when the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a young, brown-haired woman. The stranger stepped inside without noticing Naruto and Shizune’s ‘contact’, and the couple had to hold absolutely still, holding their composure while Naruto was balls-deep in Shizune’s ass. The young woman glanced at their faces only once, frowning at their flushed and tense expressions, but she seemed to disregard them as nervous lovers. “Hi,” she said in bored greeting.

“H-Hi,” Shizune replied, and at that moment she felt Naruto twitching inside her. Her eyes widened in shock as he erupted spurting hot ropes of cream through the fabric and deep into her ass. Cum dripped down her thighs and splattered on the floor while she maintained eye contact with the stranger, trying not to appear like she’d just taken a huge load in her guts.

The elevator stopped and the young woman climbed out. When the doors shut again, Shizune pitched forward and leaned on the wall, panting for precious air. “That was…ha…haa…way too close…”

Naruto pulled slowly out of her – and whipped his fat cock on her asscheeks. “Yeah,” he said. “If she’d noticed, I would have had to give her a show.”

-

Naruto leaned back against the edge of the hot spring with his eyes closed, feeling the tension in his body unwind into the steamy air. Shizune approached with a look of nervousness on her face, beautiful in her skimpy pink kimono. The garment hung loosely around her full figure, leaving her vast cleavage and soft, silky thighs on display. She stopped on the opposite site of the water, looking down at her blond-haired lover through the wafting steam, before mutely grasping the folds of her kimono and sliding them off her shoulders.

In a great tumble of fabric, Shizune’s body was revealed. She grinned as Naruto’s mouth opened. “Well?” she asked, turning slowly. “What do you think?”

Shizune had bought a new bikini – tiny and green, dwarfed by the enormity of her massive breasts, jutting hips, and perfectly rounded ass-cushions. She trickled her fingertips up her slender waist and over the flank of her giant right udder, then pursed her lips and blew a kiss at the Hokage. She slipped slowly into the water, lowering herself to sit on the hot spring’s edge and dipping her graceful legs before sliding her perfect butt under the surface. Naruto watched, totally hypnotised, as Shizune waded towards him – submerged to her waist, steam creating a glossy sheen on her perfect curves.

She stopped before him, cleared her throat nervously, and then fixed him with a stare that turned him to melting butter. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and drew him in close – and their lips met, folding and sliding across one another, smacking kiss after gentle kiss. Naruto wanted this to go on forever: he slid his hands down Shizune’s smooth back to the mounds of her asscheeks, squeezing them under the water as she shifted and rocked against him. She crooned, pushing her hips back to tease him with her giant rear, swishing and swaying her buns from side to side… Naruto couldn’t help himself: he was rock hard, and here was a world-class beauty grinding her massive tits against his chest…! He grasped her asscheeks tight and hoisted her against him, shoving his cock between her thighs. He felt her thick buns enfold his meat, and groaned in pleasure when Shizune squeezed his rod with her thighs.

“You’re eager,” she said, still blushing bright-red in the face of her lover’s overwhelming lust. Deep down she was still the innocent Shizune he’d always known and loved, but slowly, she was gaining confidence. When Naruto kissed her cheek, she giggled and knitted her fingers behind his head, holding him against her for a long, lovely moment. Nerves clashes with eagerness in Shizune’s expression, but eagerness finally won out, and she began to pump her hips over his cock in thigh-clenching, booty-rocking thrusts – humping his meat with the sole purpose of pleasuring her beloved Naruto. Her boobs pancaked against his chest and surrounded his biceps, encroaching on his personal space until he thought he’d be swallowed up in her tits. At last, Naruto stabbed his tongue into Shizune’s mouth, rolled it around for a rough exploration, and then leaned back.

Just then, two pairs of hands grabbed Shizune’s shoulders and hauled her out of the hot spring. She was shocked to find herself surrounded by naked Shadow Clones, their stiff pricks trembling with lust for her. She gasped short, steamy breaths of passion, peering around at each individual member in shock and pleasure. Behind her there came a splashing as Naruto clambered out of the water to join his horny clones, presenting his massive cock alongside the rest. Shizune shivered with raw need, crooning as rough hands began to fondle her titties, ass, and hips. She pressed her curves into the clones’ palms and moaned out loud, her singsong tones urging them to maul her obscene body however they pleased. They started to huff and groan with lust as she encouraged them, presenting choice bits of flesh for them to fondle and knead. Their cocks bumped against her body, mashing into the fatty heft of her asscheeks and thighs and pumping insistently. They became like wild animals, intent on one thing alone.

At last, the pressure on her shoulders grew, and Shizune lowered herself into a deep squat – sitting her thick rump on her calves, keeping her back straight and her face upturned to the monstercocks crowding around her head. She gave a soft moan as one slid over her face, covering both her eyes under a throbbing mass of dick, and she seized the gorgeous shaft, stroking it like the worshipful slut she was. A second slab of meat prodded impatiently at her cheek. She turned her head to kiss its tip, grasping and pumping that one too. “Mmm..!” She could no longer tell which stud was the real Naruto, but that no longer mattered: she offered them her body equally, eager to please every single one of them to the fullest of her abilities.

And what abilities! When one of the studs stooped and pressed his cock between her tits – fucking them from the front like a pussy – Shizune didn’t hesitate to clamp her biceps around her boobs and squish them together, making her steam-slick boob-pussy nice and tight. A fat dick surged diagonally into her mouth, bulging out her cheek, and she sucked it with ecstatic vigour, her eyes ecstatic as she bobbed her head and ran her long, agile tongue up and down the throbbing mass. Little grunts and gulps squelched from Shizune’s ploughed maw: her lips warped and stretched around her suckjob, looking so enticing that the other clones just had to get in on the action. Another cock entered her mouth, pressing under the first one to prod her throat, and Shizune’s eyes rolled back as she desperately tried to swallow it.

“Mmngh…gglluhggh…” Shizune rocked her entire body into her dual blowjob, gaping her mouth around her lover’s fuckrods. She would have taken every last one of them in her mouth if it were possible: for now she contented herself with two, mashing and moulding her maw around their tremendous poles while drool rained down her chin and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. “Hnk, gluk, gglrrgh…” Her tits bounced with the frantic pace of her rocking and rolling while her neck flexed and tightened. At last, she threw her arms around the two clones’ waists and pulled them toward her, driving herself forth with all her strength! “Gllrhhkkk!” Bit by bit, her throat stretched around their girthy rods, bulging on the outside while rippling, crashing, and convulsing on the inside. Her eyes shot back and dribbled streams of tears, but at last, her lips quivered halfway down the two fat cocks, coughing and gurgling.

At last, Shizune had to come up for air. She gasped and croaked while stroking those throat-slimed dicks in her fists, hungry for more. Before she could dive onto them again, she felt a lance of pain across her asscheeks as one of the studs SLAPPED her, sending her tumbling forwards onto her hands and knees. She moaned as a clone slid beneath her and clapped his hands on her thighs, plunging his face between them to suck and slurp on her quivering pussy. Before Shizune could cry out for more, a fresh cock filled her mouth and throat and started to fuck her face with maddeningly hard holts. GLURK-GLURK-GLURK-GLURK-! Shizune’s eyes quivered in their sockets, arching her back and driving her tits against the cool floor. Pleasured like a princess on one end – hammered like a whore on the other! Shizune’s eyelids drooped as she sank into the mire of her own overwhelming bliss. Naruto was truly amazing. Who else could pleasure a woman in so many ways? As the impacts of the facefuck began to jiggle throughout her entire body, making her asscheeks clap and her tits slide back and forth between her arms, Shizune clenched her thighs and came, squirting all over the cunnilingus-obsessed clone’s tongue and face. He kept on licking her as she shivered and writhed and gargled in ecstasy, until her thighs squeezed too hard and – poof! – he vanished, leaving her soaking pussy available for any eager cock to claim!

The clones wasted absolutely no time. Another thick SCHLAP rang across her booty, and then rough hands seized her waist as a powerful body got into position behind her. Shizune thrust her butt upwards, begging him to take her, only for him to slide his meat between her asscheeks. She jerked her hips as best she could, pleading with every motion of her body to be fucked, hard and dirty, right here on the hot spring’s edge. Meanwhile she spluttered and gasped around the pole plunging her throat, barely sucking enough air to stay conscious and alert. She thought the clone would never tire, but then he stiffened, growled, and SLAMMED down her neck – smacking his balls against her chin with a decisive CLOP! The first blast of cum was so potent she felt it strike her belly, spluttering and sloshing as it filled her to the brim. Shizune’s irises nearly vanished behind her eyelids as she writhed in ecstasy, her throat used as a sloppy onahole for Naruto’s gorgeous cock. He kept on firing for twenty shots or more, each spurt larger than a regular man’s entire load, until her belly felt distressingly full. Then he whipped his cock out of her throat, leaving her gagging and coughing up jizz.

That was the moment the clone behind her chose to strike. Shizune eeped as he seized her left leg and hauled it up high, turning her onto one side with her shapely leg pointing at the sky. He drew his hips back, rested his cockhead against her twitching cunt, and rammed it in with a violent growl. Shizune yelled as he began to pummel her, fucking her needy cunt full-force from the very beginning. Her breasts leapt almost to her face, her slim belly bulging around the shape of Naruto’s bulky cock. “Nnyesss!” she howled. “Fuck me, fucckkgg--!”

The other clones watched in lust, stroking their cocks over her. A couple popped early, shooting fat loads over her breasts and belly as she rocked back and forth amidst waves of pleasure. The violent clone squeezed her waist and leaned over her, galloping his massive cock in and out of her cunt so fast that the lewd SLAP-SLAP-SLAPs of their sex rang out loud and clear. Shizune caught her left nipple in her lips and sucked hungrily, holding one udder up while the other swung and bounded vibrantly. She came again, going cross-eyed as the pleasure grew unbearable--!

The clone bottomed out and unloaded, dumping rope after huge rope of seed into her womb. Shizune’s face was a mask of raw pleasure, her tongue flapping around, her head and shoulders cranking back in spasms of ecstasy as the clone filled her up. She loved to be inseminated more than anything else: to be filled with her lover’s fertile heat, to risk impregnation by her married Hokage…

When the violent clone vanished, Shizune flopped onto her back, huffing and puffing desperately. Her breath turned to steam the moment it left her lips, while more steam arose from her heaving breasts and twitching thighs. Movement in the edge of her vision caught her attention. The wooden doors at the hot spring’s entrance flew open to reveal two womanly figures. They strode through the mist, unable to see Shizune or the clones through the steam. The clones kept rubbing their cocks on Shizune’s body, momentarily unaware of the two beauties approaching. it was Samui and Mabui, their awesome bodies wrapped in towels.

They stopped suddenly, frozen to the spot by the depraved sight that had just become clear to them. Samui looked furious, the brown girl curious, neither of them sure how to react. Shizune climbed to her knees and giggled when a pair of clones spanked her tits with their cocks. Unable to help herself, she cupped her hands under her massive boobs and lifted them toward the clones, offering up her giant chestpillows. They went to town, thwacking and smacking, making her boobs ripple and wobble until her bra cups slipped off of her nipples – and then the entire garment snapped upwards, bunching on top of her chest while her breasts glistened in their full, naked glory. “Hi,” Shizune called to the newcomers. That got the clones’ attention: they turned and leered at the two busty women watching the proceedings.

“Enjoying the show?” Naruto asked, pumping his cock two-handed. Samui, whose curves surpassed even Shizune, wrinkled her nose and mounted her fists on her hips, preparing to snarl back a retort…until, by a freak act of nature, her towel came loose. Mabui yelped and wrapped her arms around her friend, clamping her dark hands over Samui’s big, pink nipples – but it was already too late. The clones had seen, and now nothing would stop them.

-

Samui groaned in bliss as two clones fucked her from the front and back, holding her up between them with her thighs high in the air. She could do little but hold onto one clone’s shoulders and howl as their cocks thundered in and out of her, causing cum to slap on the floor. “F-Fucking…Leaf Village scum!” she cried. “You think you can r-rape my little pussy? Plow my tight ass? Y-You’ll never get away with this…”

The clones grinned at one another, figuring out her fetish pretty quickly, and sped up their thrusting - clobbering her cunt and asshole while she snapped at them in violent bouts of insults. The clone fucking her pussy grasped her chin, lifting her face so her angry blue eyes bore into his own, and kissed her lips. She blushed deeply and tried to turn her head away, but only managed to break the kiss when he allowed it.

“If you admit you’re a pervert, we’ll fuck you like one,” said the clone. Samui gasped at the prospect of being plowed even harder than now, and her breath caught in her throat as the clone went on: “If you don’t admit it, we’ll leave you here, and you can finger yourself while we slam the other two.”

Samui bit her lip.

A moment later she was screaming in joy as the clones went into overdrive, pounding her holes while she raised her voice above the slaps of flesh on flesh. “Fuck me!” she groaned. “Fuck me like the slutty little pervert I am! I d-deserve to be fucked like a bitch, a-and...”

“Kiss me,” the clone in front said, and Samui obediently locked lips with him, rolling her tongue inside his mouth as she went cross-eyed with bliss.

Meanwhile, not far away, Mabui whined and covered her face as Naruto fucked her on all fours. He’d worked her brown booty into a steady rhythm of claps and smacks, and her pussy clamped and squirted around his driving cock every few minutes. When he reached over and hooked two fingers into her mouth, Mabui slapped her tongue eagerly over his hand. The poor thing was lost in bliss: she just couldn’t help herself, overwhelmed by the pleasure Naruto was so ferociously drilling into her. Suddenly he hooked a strong arm under her stomach and hauled her up against him, fucking her while his chest ground against her back and his free hand swept across her bounding tits, squishing and pressing all that juicy dark flesh, resting it on his forearm and watching it slip down.

Shizune, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. She hooked an index finger into each side of her mouth and tugged it wide open, jaw drooping, straining her maw as wide as it could possibly gape while three clones masturbated over the squishy red pit. They stroked faster and faster, grunting and panting as they neared their ferocious climax. Her eyes kept darting toward the other girls, watching their predicaments with muted jealousy, before fixing on her beloved oppressors once again. “Aaaahhhn…!”

When the clones erupted, Shizune gurgled with joy. Shot after thick, warm shot of jizz filled her maw while stray ropes looped across her forehead and eyes. Within a few seconds her pretty features were glazed in splooge, her mouth filled to the brim with yummy spunk. She clamped her mouth shut and, while the clones continued to sling jizz over her face, sloshed their cum from cheek to cheek. She had never felt this obscene before! She pushed spunk between her teeth, savouring its texture and strong taste, before tilting her head waaay back, touching her slender neck, and swallowing her huge mouthful. Her neck bulged around a vast lump of cum: the clones sighed with pleasure as they watched it sink past her collarbone, jerking the last yummy dribbles of seed over her tits. Shizune opened wide again, showing them her slick, clean maw with her tongue flapped down to her chin, and groped her own tits to lather their seed into her skin.

A hand fell on top of her head, scrunching her hair affectionately. “Ah?” she asked, and looked up at who she assumed was the real Naruto.

“That’s enough foreplay,” he said. “It’s time to bring it all together.”

  
-

Before Shizune could question what he meant, she was dragged forward by her hair and thrown down before Samui and Mabui. The other girls were just as exhausted – and exhilarated – as Shizune, panting for air as their holes twitched and oozed cum. Shizune couldn’t stop herself from nuzzling between Samui’s thighs and slurping cum from her winking asshole, mewling into her sensitive pucker while the ultra-busty blonde moaned and tried to wriggle away. Before she could, a clone knelt over her face, grasped her neck, and rammed his monstercock down her gullet. She GLURKED and gargled as the stud fucked her face, battering his colossal dong up and down her rippling esophagus at trainwreck pace. Her throat bulged under the clone’s gripping fists while her giant titties wobbled and clapped wildly, almost seeming to applaud the majestic rod pummelling her senseless. Samui’s eyes rolled back into a naughty glaze as she slowly surrendered to the cock-mashing, drool oozing and bubbling down her upturned face.

Samui was surprised when Mabui was thrown over her, lying crosswise with her brown tits squished on the blonde’s stomach. Mabui whimpered in delight, taking the assfucking of a lifetime from her new favourite blonde stud. “Fuck!” she cried, reaching back to smack her own thick rump. “Fuck, fuck, unngh! Fuck me harder--eep!” She trailed off, her face lighting up in delight as a second clone squatted before her and offered her his thick schlong – which she eagerly accepted into her mouth and sucked into a cheek, polishing his girth without letting it pass into her throat. The clone seemed content with this, cupping the bulging cheek as she gazed lovingly up into his eyes and shuddered under the rapid impacts from behind. Now the three girls were bound together, writhing and groaning and slurping in delight, warming one another’s awesome bodies. Shizune, inspired by Mabui’s ass-slap, grabbed her own asscheeks and pulled them far apart. Two clones saw her invitation and fought for the privilege of accepting it, shoving one another, only for a third to kick through them – turning them both into smoke – and take his place behind her. Shizune cried out as he entered her, plunging her pussy hard and fast, driving his entire pole womb-deep with every strike, rattling her bones and wobbling her brain into a goopy, pleasurable mess.

“Fuck…haah…” Shizune closed her eyes and lifted Samui’s legs, slurping on her pussy with renewed vigour. The blonde clamped her thick thighs around Shizune’s head and shuddered, each balls-deep thrust into her throat causing her entire body to jolt against Naruto’s favourite lover. Suddenly she arched her back and came all over Shizune’s face, drenching her with big squirts of clear girlcum while Shizune lapped up her delicious nectar with wide sweeps of her tongue. Even as Samui’s eyes lolled back in defeated ecstasy, Shizune kept on lapping and sucking, milking her orgasm for all it was worth.

As soon as Samui’s climax faded, the clone rutting her throat cried out, squeezed her neck extra-tight, and dumped his load directly into her stomach. She twitched and squirmed, twisting her head from side to side around his massive cock as it bloated, twitched, and spurted vast jets of cream inside of her. Cum spurted from her nostrils, fresh tears drizzled down her face, and she bucked her hips in pathetic spasms as the clone took his pleasure from her body. He even gave her tits a few swift smacks before pulling out, vacating her maw so she could freely puke semen all over her rolling eyes.

Mabui was next to receive a potent load: spluttering on one cock while taking another in her ass, she popped her hips up and down to encourage her lovers to fuck her harder. Fried with pleasure, she finally let the cock in her mouth slip further back, pressing it through her squishy tonsils and into her throat. From there, she gagged and gurgled lovingly, sucking the clone off manually even while the other hammered her from behind. She tensed up when she felt a hot eruption of seat in her guts, and screwed her hips up against the clone’s thrusting pelvis while the cock in her gullet throbbed and bucked. Instead of unloading down her gullet, the clone yanked his meat out with a soggy ‘SCHLORRK!’, gripping his cock and pumping it hard until he spurted thick cream all over her dizzily smiling face. Mabui swallowed as much as she could, using her slender hands to scoop hot splooge into her mouth, rolling it all around with her tongue before gulping it happily down.

By now, Shizune was feeling pretty left out. She spanked her own ass again, adding the warm ripple of her bounding buns to the squeeze of her tender pussy around the clone’s humongous dick. The response was immediate and violent: the clone wrapped an arm around her neck and the other under a thigh and hauled her into the air, fucking her off the ground while only the toes of one foot brushed the floor. She gagged and groaned, wild-eyed in pleasure, watching her titties bounce and her belly bulge while excess precum poured from her pussy onto the two exhausted sluts.

“You wanted it harder than them, right?” Naruto said beside her ear, then squeezed her extra-tight and came hard. His load was bigger than all the rest, and he shut his eyes tight in bliss as he dumped his steaming orgasm in Shizune’s womb. She squirmed in his grip, trying to moan, only for her breath to catch in her constricted windpipe. She came again and again, squirting on Samui and Mabui, while her slim belly swelled around Naruto’s load.

At last, his orgasm died down. He pulled out and held her up, letting her gaping, winking pussy pour jizz over the other defeated babes before dropping her on the pile. They writhed together, moaning tiredly but frantically, wiggling their asses as an automatic, instinctive response – a plea for more, more, more!

The clones wiped their sweating brows and looked at each other, grinning bashfully. At last, each of them made a hand-seal – and smoke filled the hot spring area. When it cleared, the space was packed shoulder-to-shoulder with ready and eager studs, a horde of stiff cocks ready to rut.

“You asked for it,” Naruto said, nudging the slutheap with his foot. “I hope you’re ready for the consequences!”

-

Shizune faced Mabui, both on their feet, grunting and gasping as their breasts squished together with each violent thrust of the clones hammering their cunts. Slap, slap, slap! Hefty balls spanked their clits with every machine-like pump of meat into their silky pussies, making them rise on their tiptoes and their eyes blur with bliss. Mabui was clearly the less experienced of the two: her mouth hung open, eyes flying back in their sockets as Shizune grinned and squeezed the brown girl’s hips.

“What’s wrong?” Shizune asked shakily. “Had enough?”

“N-No way!” Mabui cried, unable to disguise the maddening bliss in her tone. She pitched forth and rested her chin on Shizune’s shoulder, resting against her fellow secretary to gasp, whimper, and gurgle in delight. Cum oozed down both women’s legs while their cunts clenched and squirted repeatedly, synchronised in their pleasure. As soon as one pair of clones was finished, they vanished and were replaced by two more. By now the limits of Naruto’s strength were starting to show: the horde had thinned considerably. In fact, only three were left, one for each slut. Now he gathered his power for the final sprint.

Mabui and Shizune were separated and bowed, forced onto all fours with their wild eyes hovering inches apart. As the clones started to pound them, Shizune was shocked to feel her wrists wrenched up behind her back, straining her triceps as a huge, pulsing cock ran wild inside her pussy. Slapslapslapslapslap! Now her mouth burst open, her eyes lost focus, and she moaned just as wildly as Mabui.

Samui was being pounded on the floor, her long legs held wide open as Naruto pummelled her cunt at hip-blurring speed. As the clones changed positions, they pushed the girls closer and closer together – until they lay side by side, exhaustedly gripping one another’s sweaty bodies as they were pounded senseless. “More!” Samui called, digging her nails into her lover’s back and thrusting her hips up toward him.

“Fuck me harder..!” Shizune gasped when her clone pulled out – and then choked on his cock, throatfucked on her back while her poor pussy squirted helplessly.

“Faster!” Mabui begged, and got her wish: her lover lifted her ass off the floor and fucked her upside-down, only her head and shoulders touching the ground. The three sluts were obsessed, addicted. They wanted to serve Naruto forever, to be passed around as toys for his clones, no matter how tired and mentally strained the experience left them. As their tits jiggled faster and they became more deeply splattered with jizz, they groaned and groped their lovers, urging them down the final stretch--!

Naruto came – all three of him – inside the beauties, giving their sopping holes the creampie of a lifetime. They howled in bliss – all except Shizune, who gargled and squelched as her stomach was pumped full of thick, white cream. When their lovers stepped back, and all but the real Naruto vanished, three loving faces smiled dizzily up at him. The exhausted women reached down to rub their cum-drooling pussies, eager and ready for more. Naruto grinned. These sluts were too much even for him.

The girls looked back at Naruto with adoring smiles, each lifting one broad, silky thigh to expose their needy pussies. “We’re waiting,” Shizune breathed.

The hot spring echoed with squeals of pleasure and the frantic slaps of sex.


End file.
